Seeing the other side of you
by Bittershy01
Summary: Flaky is a shy girl, and her life is happy town has been quite lonely. She always wanted to treated Like a girl, and looked like one. Flaky thought she was forever lonely, until one day that is. This my first fan fiction of flippyxflaky, I suck at summaries but I hope you'll read it
1. Chapter 1

The night sky drained the day light away with its colors of dark blue, it was filled with stars light, but the moon shined the brightest in the night. But flaky didn't like the darkness the night brings. Dark shadows reminds her that she is alone. She sat up in her cozy bed,and snuggled her blanket for warmth. Waking up in the middle of the night for her was like a nightmare, your house is consumed with pitch darkness, and so quiet. Flaky looked at the starry sky from her window,

"I wonder if tomorrow will be any different from today." Asking under her Long sigh of depression.

She wished she was like all the other girls, like giggles and petunia. Giggles was a bright and cheery girl. Petunia was tough, and well-mannered. Also, there's lammy, elegant, and kind. But flaky, she was a coward, and very shy. There was one thing she sort of wanted, a nice body like all girls should have, not small hips, or not to mention, not having a flat chest. I guess flaky was not that kind of girl at all. Her hair is messy, she's short, and can be very awkward at times. When she was a small girl, everyone in kindergarten thought flaky was a boy, with her short hair, and tomboyish personality. After a few years, she manage to grow out her hair, which made it easier for people to tell she was a female. But appearances didn't help change who she really was. Flaky gave out a heavy yawn, and laid down. She got comfortable, took one last glance at the dark night, and said with a small voice,

"I wish something or someone who would change my life..." She fell asleep, and a shooting star passing by in the night sky.

* * *

The suns light shined out the dark night, and made way for the day. Flaky groaned, blinded by the light in her face, and turned away. But she remembered she had to go to school today, which made it harder for her to get out of her bed.

After a few seconds, flaky dragged herself off the bed, and got ready, she began walking to school. flaky's hair was brushed neatly as possible, and dressed for school. She was nervous about, well everything! School was a challenge, there could be bullies, tons of homework, jerks, and the worst thing: walking home alone! Then suddenly hands pulled her back quickly from the road, where cars were zooming by. The sound of horns scared flaky badly, her eyes tear up thinking that she almost got killed.

"That was a close one, are you alright?" A smooth voice spoke right into her ear, flaky shivered, and looked up. It was a guy, his hair was light green that flowed with the wind, eyes were the same color too, and his face took her breath away. He also wore a hat, it's fabric was dark green, and had a hat with symbol of an acorn. After flaky was finished observing this beautiful guy, she quickly noticed he was too close! Her face exploded with red, and she shook him off. Running off right across the road while the cars were still passing by, "Hey! Wait, miss!" He called out to her, but she went for a dash to school without saying anything back.

"Oh my! I've never been so close to a guy before!" Her thoughts rushed in her head, then felt something warm running down out of her nose. She stopped by a pond and look at her reflection, flaky gasped as she saw her nose bleed. The hot blood that escaped her nose was on her shirt, flaky never had a bloody nose that happened so randomly. As the red liquid poured down, she desperately looked in her bag for a napkin or something to wipe the mess up.

"How embarrassing!" She mumbled to herself, hoping no one saw her. She soon realized she had none!

"Oh dear, what will I do about this?!" Flaky spoke out loudly to herself, she was thinking about not going to school today. How can she? It'd be unbearable for her to let everyone see this blood all over her! Soon she began to weep, letting the blood drop to the dirty ground. "Miss! Are you alright? Is there something wrong with you?" She heard the same familiar voice just a few moments ago! The male who saved her from getting ran-overed.

Flaky panicked and came up with an excuse. "Uh...ow! I hit my nose!" She complained, "Let me see." The male spoke, flaky was too scared to show him. "Uh, uh, but it's too...gross" Soon the guy began to worry about flaky and walked in front of her, and saw the bloody mess. Flaky didn't expect him to see for himself, so she quickly covered her nose bashfully.

Without saying anything, he pulled out a few napkins out of his own bag. "Can you please remove your hands, miss?" He asked with tender voice, flaky slowly moved her hands away from her face. "This will only take a few seconds." The guy said as he started wiping my nose himself, She was surprised, flaky could of done it herself...then he soon realized what he was doing then back away immediately, and blushed red. "S-sorry, I..." He quickly got up, and in a flash he took off running. "Forget this happen!" He yelled while running away, leaving flaky there flushed.

( oh my... ) Her thought were confused yet shaken by what he did. Then flaky noticed her nose bleeding out again, it was a good thing he left some napkins with her. flaky cleaned her nose, and now have to worry about her clothes. ( maybe I should stay home...) Sighing deeply as she turned and went back home.

* * *

Flaky got in front of her house and got her keys out, until a strong wind blew the door open. This caught her by surprise then squeaked leaping back. "Why is my door open, I'm pretty sure I locked it. I always do." She mumbled to herself, fearing the worst. Stumbling back, flaky was deciding if she forgot to lock the door or...someone opened it. That thought sent a sharp shivered through out her body. She knew it would be stupid of her to check if anyone was in her house. Suddenly a loud bang echo from the house. She knew that she was getting robbed, and quickly got out her phone. Then hearing a voice from above her.

"Bombs away!" Flaky didn't have time to see what was going on, nor did she think quick enough. A vase landed on her head, as it shattered from the impact, so did flaky as she was knocked out cold. "Eheehee! Got her shifty!" "That was close, go get her and tie her up!" Ordered the older voice as the younger one groaned in annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes passed on, flaky's eyelid slowly opened, feeling a painful sting on her scalp. She was dizzy. Trying to remember what happened, as it quickly came back to her, her eyes shot open. Sweat began to run down her face, trembling as she found herself tied up in the living room. At least that's what it use to be, the furniture was all taken,she sat only on a brick. Flaky tried to speak but only muffles came out. Her mouth was gagged , she whimpered as she sobbed.

"Oh, your awake. You know, its lucky for us that you live alone." A playful tone came into the room, making flaky breathed heavily with fear. She saw a boy walk in, his hair was lime green, and so were his eyes. He wore a dark green mask. Having this look on his face, making flaky shaking with terror as he walked over, and kneeled down in front of her. Flaky closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She jolted when he lifted her face to his, he scanned her, and smirked. "Ur kinda cute, what's your name, little lady?" He purred, flaky mumbled. "Oh right, let's get that off, but if you scream...I will do something violent."

She gulped as she heard him threaten her. He took off the cloth, flaky breathed, and looking at him. "Well? I took off the cloth off for a reason." He said in a inpatient voice, flaky flinched and hurried to respond. "...my...name...f-flaky.." Her voice was shaking, showing him how scared she was. "Hm, nice to meet you, I'm Lifty." Grinning at her with amusement, when a voice called him from up stairs. "Hey! Rocks for brains! Help me with carry the bed to the truck!" Lifty groaned loudly, putting the cloth in her mouth and tying it again. He soon left the her alone. Flaky was helpless, she could only watch these thieves take her belongings.


	2. Chapter 2: the rest of the day

Flaky had no idea how long they have been arguing up there, it started a few minutes ago, and their still at it. She was getting uncomfortable, and started thinking back to her childhood. Even back then she still wasn't noticed, it was mostly her fault since she would always keep a comfortable distance from everyone. Her place back then were with the boys, she enjoyed sports, and loved the outdoors, but for some reason she started being afraid of...well everything! Flaky always thought she will always be content with loneliness, but she always wanted to be with someone, even if it was for a brief moment. As a little girl, she was scared of being alone for the rest of her life, and decided to walk off the earth. But she coward at the last second, and pulled away. (Why can't I be like everyone else?) Without even noticing, she let out a single tear. Suddenly there police sirens outside, flaky jolted from the loud sound that burst through out the whole house. She heard the thieves upstairs panicking, and footsteps went to the back of the house, then shattering of a window. Flaky guessed they abandoned everything and bailed. She was saved, but who called the police? Just then the police broke in, and scanned the room.

"Clear! Go check every room in this house!" Ten man ran in and did as they were told. One guy saw flaky tied up, and quickly came to her need. "Don't worry miss! We'll get you to a hospital right away!" The noise around her slowly drifted away as she passed out.

* * *

*** Flaky started hearing distant mutters, they soon became louder when she was finally was aware of her surroundings. Her eyes fluttered open, everything came into focus, and saw everything clearly.

"Oh! Flaky, are you okay, how do you feel?" A worried voice screamed into her ear, making flaky jump up right off her bed. As she tumbled to the floor, flaky groaned in pain. The person helped her up back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, I do have the loudest voice. Hehe..." Flaky recognized that cheery voice from any where! Looking at the familiar figure, it was Giggles. This stuck flaky as odd, she knew her, but she never really hanged around her like everyone else in school does. In fact, she's the most popular girl in the whole school, she's pretty, smart and super fun. This the first time meeting each other, they were like strangers, but why did she visit her?

"Uh...it's... o-okay. W-what are you doing h-here, Giggles?" Flaky stuttered, she only hoped Giggles wasn't actually a mean girl. But that was only flaky, Giggles gave her a warm smile. "I'm visiting you, silly! As soon as I saw it was you who was robbed by those thieves, and that they hurted you. I needed to see if you were A-OK!"

Flaky understood that Giggles was a hyper girl, so she nervously smiled. "Aha...so, then were you the one who called the police?" "Oh! Yes, luckily I passed by your house and recognized that truck that belongs to the trouble-making twins!" "But...um, how did you know...it was their truck?" "I was robbed them also, plus their wanted. At first I didn't know who house it was, until when they brought you out. And I was like: Hey! I know that girl!" Giggles explained in a odd cheery tone, but Flaky was more focus on her injuries.

"Um, is the wound on my head okay? It isn't bad is it?!" "Oh no, it's okay! I bet it'll be gone in no time! In a matte of fact, I think your going to be able to go home!" She sang jumping up and down. Flaky had no idea what she was so excited about, which made her feel uncomfortable. "Oh...uh..that's good n-news. Would they mind if I go home right now...?" "Of course! Your injuries weren't so serious they said. Say! That reminds me that I was here to take you home!" Flaky eyes widened in surprise, and her mouth was open to say something, until Giggles interrupted her before she could say anything! "You may ask why, because I am willing to take you! Why? I want to!" Giggles lean in, with a joyful grin waiting for her reply. Flaky couldn't turn her down, so she whimpered quietly. "...okay..." With that being said, Giggles sprung into the air with a cheer! "Hooray! Let's go!" Flaky was soon lifted off the bed, and placed on Giggles shoulders. She gasped in fright and hugged her head tightly. But Giggles didn't mind and took of running out of the room. "Ahhh! Slow down! Giggles, we need to check-out of the hospital first! Wait! GIGGLES!" Flaky was yelling was heard through out the halls, she now was missing her normal days of her same old life.

(I take back my wish!)

After a few minutes the sky turned dark, that ride home seemed like it was forever to flaky, she was drop off at her house finally! She was wobbling a bit from that scary experience. Giggles driving was insane, she was lucky they didn't get into some kind of accident! She ran a few red lights on the way, which made flaky wonder how she passed her driving test, or how she manage to stay alive!

Flaky rubbed her head, then a sting of pain made her jolt. She almost forgot her injury from the vase that crashed on her head. Opening the door to her house, she found it surprising that all her furniture was here, but not in place. Everything was in her living room, she groan in exhaustion, and deciding that she would put back the furniture in its right place tomorrow. Flaky walked up stairs to her bedroom, only to see one item in the room that thieves didn't manage to bring down stairs, her bed. With a deep yawn, flaky crashed on her bed, and fell asleep.

Thinking one last thing before snoozing. (What an awful day...)


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Flaky blinked half way, as she heard her alarm going off, the sound was so irritating. She reached over and unplugged it. Her arms dangled down, as she closed her eyes again. It was a quiet morning, until there was a loud banging on her door. She groan, sitting up, and rubbing her tired eyes. Slowly making her way to the front door, the person kept knocking impatiently. (Who could that be?)

Flaky finally got to the door and turned the handle. Opening the door wide open, she saw Giggles standing in front of her! She smiled joyfully and waved. Flaky's eyes shot open. "Giggles?! W-what are you-" "I'm here to walk with you to school! But I see your not dressed, it's kinda my fault since I was so excited that I woke up early to get here!" Flaky blinked and smiled weakly. "Haha...um, why me? Don't you have other friends?"

"Oh, yes! Their right behind me!" Giggles said as she turned her head around,"right? Petunia, lammy, cuddles, and toothy?" Flaky leaned to the side, seeing the four people hiding behind her. She let out a huge sudden scream and shut the door! All four of them blinked a few times and looked at each other with confusion. But Giggles only laughed, and turned to them. "Wasn't she so happy?" They all laughed awkwardly.

Flaky quickly went to her bedroom, looking wildly in her closet and got her clothes for school. (I can't believe they saw me! I wasn't ready at all, my hair is such a mess, and I'm still in my pj's!) She screamed within herself, and panicked to get ready. From outside they could hear all sorts of noise from inside, footsteps running through out the house, a few loud bangs here and there. After a few minutes of rushing, flaky got dressed and was ready. When she ran to the door, her hand paused on the handle.

Flaky's hand started trembling, was she really going to do this? (Well, this my one and only chance to make friends! But I have to act normal...) She swallowed the huge lump In her throat, and manage to turn the doorknob. Hearing the door creak as she slowly opened it. Giggles was talking to her friends, and then noticed flaky hiding behind the door. "You ready, flaky?" Flaky nodded,and closed the door behind her.

* * *

They all started walking to school. Giggles, cuddles, Petunia were chatting away while toothy, Lammy, and flaky hanged behind. Toothy notice Flaky was staring at the ground this whole time, not once looking up. "So, Flaky is it?" Her head jerked up, and turned to him. "Huh?"

"That's your name, right?" Flaky nodded her head in response.

"Nice to meet you, flaky! I'm Toothy."

"Oh...uh, nice to meet you too, Toothy.." Then out of nowhere Lammy leaned in front of her, Flaky jumped back. "I'm Lammy! I hear your Flaky, what a cute name!" She gave Flaky a nice grin, and shook her hand.

"Uh...nice meeting y-you too, Lammy!" Suddenly Giggles put her arm around Lammy's neck, and started rustling her hair. "I see you guys are getting along quite nicely!" She laughed with a playful tone as Lammy struggled to break free from her grasp. "Y-yes! Now, can you kindly set me free?"

"Haha, come on Lammy, she hasn't seen you for awhile!" Cuddles joined in the chat, and looked at Flaky. She noticed his gaze and shyly waved. "H-Hi...nice to..m-meet.." He laughed a bit, and placed his hand on her shoulder, flaky flinched. "Don't be so nervous, haha! I'm sure we'll become good friends!"

At that moment, happiness exploded. Flaky smiled brightly, and nodded. "Aha, me too!" Cuddles smiled as well.

They got to school, and just their luck, the bell has rung. "Oh no! We need to hurry!" Petunia panicked and ran off to her classroom. The others noticed the time too, and started saying their 'goodbyes' and took off. As flaky was running desperately to her class, she still had that smile on her face. (I haven't been this happy for a long time!)

* * *

She finally reached her classroom, and stopped at the door. She was catching her breath. While standing in front of the door to her class, she could tell that they were already started teaching and she knew it would be embarrassing for her to walk in late. Flaky bit her lower lips nervously. (Just walk in, and sit down! No problem!) She shut her eyes tightly, gathered up all her courage, and went for it. But sadly, she missed the door, and slammed into the wall.

Flaky took a few steps behind, stunned from the hit. Falling off her feet, and onto the floor. She rubbed her nose, making sure it wasn't bleeding. (That hurts! I hope no one saw that!) Just then the teacher opened the door, seeing flaky on the ground. "I see your late again, flaky?" Looking down at her, she walked over to her and helped her up.

"Aha, I'm soo sorry..." Flaky stared at the ground. The teacher gave out another deep sigh, and patted her head. "It's alright, for now. I'll let it slide. Now, come in." Flaky looked up, and nodded her head.

They both entered the classroom, dozen of students were talking and throwing crumbled paper. She quickly sat down in her seat as the teacher yelled at the students who were misbehaving.

* * *

It was now Lunch, everybody was speed-walk to avoid waiting in a long line to get their food. Flaky was always the last one to leave class, she quickly jogged to the cafeteria. The halls were empty, no one was in sight.

As she made a sharp turn around the corner, she bumped into someone. They both fell backwards and onto the floor of the halls. Flaky sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Hearing groans from the person who she bumped into. "Oh my! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Pleading for forgiveness, flaky noticed he wasn't saying anything back.

"Uh...are you hurt?" She came closer to him, flaky reeled back suddenly. Seeing the person was the guy from yesterday! As he slowly sat up right, his forest green hair hid his face. Flaky reached her hand to him. Without any warning her hand was now in his grip. She tried taking back her hand, but he was too strong. "Ah! Please...l-let go!"

She pleaded him while she was tugging back. The guy lifted his head up, showing his neon-yellow eyes. Her eyes widen in fear. (This isn't the same person...) **"Hey, I remember you...your that girl who ran away from me yesterday, right?"** His voice was deep and gravely. Flaky gulped nervously, and nodded in response.

"**You never thanked me for what I did...care to do that now?"** He showed a dark smirk, chuckling under his breath. Flaky started shaking, her words were stuck in her throat. She didn't know why she was afraid, but her instinct told her to run. "...t-thank...y-you..." Whimpering softly, hoping he would let go of her hand.

He gave out a mental laughter. **"I saved your life, I think it'll cost you more.**" Flaky was panicking as his grip tighten around her small wrist. "W-Wha? Then..w-what-"

Her voice stopped from the sight of a sharp blade. He forcefully pulled her arm to the floor, and her along with it. His hand pinned her hand down, Flaky struggled to break free, but She was too weak. "No! Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down flaky's face, it only made him smile even more. "...**it'll cost you a finger!"**

He burst into laughter, flaky's heart sank as she started sweating. Bringing his Bowie knife to her pinkie-finger, and slowly pressed the blade down. "Noo! Please. Someone! AHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her sudden cry for help echoed through the whole school! It was so loud it made the psychopath flinched. He dropped his weapon, and so did his grip.

Flaky took her chance, she got up, and ran away in a flash. Leaving the guy there in a daze, he groan in pain, his ears ringed. He looked up, his eyes were normal. Looking around confused of why he was here, and mostly what made his ears ache. He notice his weapon in front of him, it made him worry deeply. But there were no blood on the blade, or anywhere around him. Giving out a relieving sigh, and he stood up. "Good, he didn't hurt anyone..."

* * *

As flaky was running, tears still in her eyes, she thought back at when she first met him. He looked like a very nice guy, but for some reason he appeared as a crazed man at that moment. She stopped in the girls bathroom, and was able to get into one of the stalls to throw up. Hearing herself gagging up vomit. After a few seconds of this, her stomach had nothing else to throw out, now she felt sick. Slowly getting up on her feet, and exiting the stall. Flaky opened her bag, pulling out a tooth brush, and paste. This happens all the time, when ever she's nervous or terrified. After a minute of brushing her teeth, flaky went out of the bathroom. (I think, I should go home...I don't feel well...at all...) She gagged, but held back the urge to vomit again.


	4. Chapter 4: the beginning

"Ugh~ my stomach hurts.."

Flaky complained as she was walking to down the halls holding her stomach. She shivered at the thought of that..."guy" almost cutting off her pinkie-finger off with that knife.

"Oh, flaky?"

A voice that sounded so calm, and smooth. She turned her head to the girl, it was Petunia. Flaky seeing how girly she was dressed made her feel jealous. All she wore was a jacket, long pants.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Flaky perked up as petunia noticed how she held her stomach like a kid who had a tummy ache.

"Oh, I...um...t-threw up..."

She looked away embarrassed, thinking Petunia would be disgusted, which normally she would, since flaky heard Petunia is a neat-freak.

"...did you brush your teeth..and washed your hands?"

Petunia tilted her head to the side, staring at flaky as she waited for an answer.

"Yes...I always do.."

Flaky replied simply, then petunia gave out a reliving sigh.

"Oh, okay! Let's get you to the school nurse!"

(You mean, if I didn't clean myself up you wouldn't bother trying to help me?)

Flaky thought bluntly, but let it silde. She sighed, and laughed nervously.

"Aha~ okay..."

"By the way, did you hear that terrifying scream? It gave me such a fright!"

Flaky head jerked up, and looked away nervously. Petunia noticed her hesitation, and took a step forward to Flaky.

"...uh...yeah, t-that was...me.."

"Huh? What happened?"

Petunia put on a worried look, flaky wasn't sure if she should tell her that a guy she met yesterday tried cutting off her fingers...

"...I..just thought I saw a g-ghost..."

Flaky uttered a lie, she couldn't believe herself at times. (I'm so stupid!)

"...uh..okaay. Let's just go to the school nurse now."

Petunia didn't understand Flaky, she shrugged it off, and turned around to proceed to take Flaky to the school nurse.

"So, uh...Petunia...how's your day?"

Flaky asked awkwardly. Petunia was looking at down her feet, not even once looking at Flaky to answer.

"...it's alright, school days are always like that...what about you?"

"...o-okay...aha~"

There was a very long pause between them.

(Uhh...why didn't I kept quiet?)

Flaky sighed deeply, and they walked to the Nurses Office without saying anything to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Giggles was still shaken by that piercing scream that entered the cafeteria, it made everyone wonder who was it. Cuddles rubbing his ears, leaning his chair while his feet rested on the table.

"who was that?!"

"Man, whoever that was. Their screaming made my ears ring!"

Lammy nodded in response, taking out her earphones, and placed them besides her.

"Haha, I hope it wasn't a cry of murder!"

Giggles joked, Lammy playfully hit her on the shoulders.

"Don't say things like that~!"

"Speaking of murder...have you guys heard of the new student who transferred here after he nearly killed a guy?"

Giggles and Lammy attention was to Cuddles.

"What?! Why would they let him go to school?!"

Lammy complained, and shivered at the thought of a student who could of killed a guy.

"Well, it wasn't really his fault, he said that he guy jumped him first."

"Ooh~ spooky! What's his name?"

Giggles asked leaning in. Lammy sighed, and put in her earphones in, not wanting to hearing any more.

"I think...it's was Flippy."

* * *

Flippy's POV:

He ears were still aching as he walked to the restroom.

(...I hope my ears aren't bleeding, probably not but it sure feels like it..)

Flippy was in deep thought, he noticed students walking pass him. They were chatting away when they made eye contact with him, and quicken their pace, avoiding he's gaze. As they speed-walk passed him, he heard they whispering, possibly about him.

(...looks like people here are scared of me too...it's better that way..)

**(isn't ****it great when people should fear someone like us? I mean, who should get close to a monster?) **

Flippy flinched at the sharp pain of a sudden headache. He stopped in his tracks, and held his head.

(Stop talking to me! We are not the same, your the monster here!)

He clenched his teeth as the pain grew, making him feel angry. His alternative side responded back in a dark voice, and slightly laughing at him.

**(I admit I am, but since i use your hands to make people bleed your just as responsible for my actions.)**

As much as Flippy wanted to talk back, he always gets more throbbing in his head. He kept quiet, hoping "he" won't speak anymore. The stinging head-ache slowly subsided.  
He breathed out, and was relieved from the aching pain that has stopped. But he was still irritated.  
The bell for class to start rung through the whole school. Flippy groaned, his heels dragged as he walked to his classroom.

At the Nurses Office:

"Hm...you do have a slight fever. Do you feel light-headed?"

the nurses said as she put her cold hands on Flaky's forehead. Petunia went to her class since Flaky said it was okay to leave her.

"...a little."

Flaky whimpered softly. The nurse removed her hand, and patted her head gently.

"Do you want to stay here and lay down until you feel better, or do you wan to go home?"

Flaky looked up at her, and stared at the ground fidgeting with her fingers. She noticed blood leaking out of her pinkie-finer, it was more like a paper cut. Memories soon flowed into her fragile mind, thinking about those hungry eyes that wanted to see her bleed!

"I...wanna go home..."

She clenched her hands, and tried not to let out a single sign of fear. The nurse nodded.

"alright, should I call home?"

"n-no, I live alone...so I can walk.."

Flaky stood up, and walked over to the door to exit. She looked back at the nurse, giving a small smile, and waved.

(why are things getting worse for me? Is it because I opened up too much or...is it fate?)


	5. Chapter 5: the third meeting in a day

After School

"Hey, Petunia!"

Giggles chirped as she spotted her friend across the hall. Petunia noticed her and waved back.

"Where were you? I didn't see you at lunch."

"I ran into Flaky, she needed help getting to the nurses office."

"What happened? Is Flaky okay?"

Giggles tilted her head to side, hoping she didn't get injured.

"...I think she saw a ghost, and threw up."

Petunia said bluntly. Giggles lifted her head up, and gave Petunia a look of confusion.

"Huh? A ghost...?"

"She does seem like she can be scared easily, and she told me throwing up is 'normal' for her, which didn't sound healthy to me."

Giggles hummed loudly, and looked at the ceiling. Petunia heard someone calling out to them. She looked to the direction and saw Nutty.

"Oh, hi Nutty..."

"Haha, hello!"

"Hiya!"

Giggles put her attention back to the two, and waved at Nutty. Petunia noticed the chocolate smear on his right cheek, and took a step back.

"Ugh! Nutty, how many times have I told you to clean up yourself after you eat candy!"

Petunia took out a napkin, and hand it to Nutty. Giggles rolled her eyes, but it was expected of Petunia.

"Oh, yeah. Haha, forgot!"

Nutty giggled a bit, and took the napkin out of her hand, and wiped his face.

"Anyways, where's Flaky?"

"I don't know, when we got to the nurse's office she told me that I can go to class."

"Ooh~ are you talking that girl with flakes on her hair? I saw her walking out the school."

Both Petunia and Giggles turned to the sugar-loving male.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I was eating my candy outside since my teacher won't me eat inside the classroom!"

Nutty pulled out a lollipop, and stuck it into his mouth. Petunia gave out a disgusted groan, and went to Giggles side.

"Hehe, you sure do love candy. So, what's bring you here?"

Giggles questioned curiously, and Nutty was reminded.

"Oh, yeah! Do you guys have any money?"

They both sighed, they didn't need to ask why. Without either of them saying a word, they dug out their wallet, and give him one dollar.

"Hooray! Thank you, thank you! You guys are the best!"

Nutty cheered loudly, and pranced away. They watched him until he was out of sight.

"How many cavies has he gotten?"

"I don't know...but I know he's been to the dentist many times."

* * *

With Flaky:

"Maybe I shouldn't have left school..."

Flaky constantly was staring at the ceiling above her, wondering to herself. She laid on her bed, but was laying the opposite way. Letting her head hang down.

Her room was put back in place, but in a lazy way since when she got home she felt better, and decided to move her furniture back where it belongs. Her bedroom was the last room to fix, and by that time she was exhausted.

(So...tired..)

Her eyes looked outside of her window upside down. Flaky's eyelids slowly shut, and she snored softly.

Unfortunately, there was loud knocking at her front door. She gasped, and sat up quickly. Flaky wobbled a bit from letting the blood go to her head while she hanged upside down.

"C-Coming!"

She called out, and literally ran to get the door. Flaky was just running toward the front door until she slipped, and face planted into it.

* * *

Lammy's POV:

(She really rushing to answer the door..)

Lammy could hear flaky's footsteps stomping downstairs and towards the door. There was a loud bang against the wooden door in front of her, she jumped back in surprise.

"Don't tell me...she ran right into the door?"

Lammy cranked a smile, then wiped it off to open the door to see if she was alright.

Lammy entered and, heard Flaky groan in pain.

She looked down at her feet, seeing Flaky face-down on the floor. Lammy gave her hand, flaky held her nose.

"Why were you in such a rush?"

Lammy was trying to contain her urge to laugh, or smile. Flaky finally looked at her when she made sure her nose wasn't bleeding again.

"I-I didn't want y-you to wait..."

Flaky had tears of pain, and her gaze was turned away from Lammy.

* * *

Flaky POV:

(I...feel so dumb right now! Why do I have to be so clumsy?!)

She bashfully hid her face. Flaky heard Lammy giggles then it stop as soon as it came out.

"It's...okay...you can laugh..."

Flaky said shamefully.

"N-No...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Your just a funny person."

"Oh...thanks..."

"In a good way!"

Lammy spoke quickly, and patted her head playfully. She saw her smile down at her. Flaky grinned shyly. She got up on her feet, dusted herself off, and rubbed her forehead that was still aching.

"So...um, why are you here?"

She inched back into the doorway, trying to act like nothing happened.

"Giggles asked me to check up on you.."

"Oh. Well, That awfully nice of you...I'm doing okay..so..yeah..."

Flaky answered bashfully. She noticed the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Uh...thank you..for checking up on me...b-bye..."

She oddly spoke as she began to shut the door to escape this tense in the air around them.

"Oh, uh...wait, I wasn't sure how to bring this up but I was wondering if you willing to join Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and I to a little game of baseball?"

Lammy quickly said as she stopped the door for being closed on her. Flaky couldn't believe what she was hearing!

(Soft ball? It's be a while...maybe...I should go...?)

Flaky was a natural at that game. Baseball is her favorite sport! How can she say no?

"Oh..um...o-okay.."

"Great! Let's go!"

Lammy said cheery as she grabbed onto Flaky's arm.

"Ah! Wait! I need to close and lock the front door!"

* * *

Flippy's POV:

He breathed in the flesh air that reflexes him, and hearing the leaves of the tree rustling as the soft breeze brushed through.

Flippy gave a pleasant smile. He continued his walk through the park, and noticed up ahead was a field where a group of what is seems like people his age.

(Looks like their playing soft ball...)

He stop in his tracks to watch them. Flippy soon spaced out, not caring about his own surrounding.

(...if only I could get along with people without fearing that...that monster inside me would take advance of ruining my life...)

**(Either way...I'm still making your life miserable. You know very well that you will always be alone.)**

Flippy winced at the sharp in his head as 'he' spoke to him. He quickly became annoyed.

(...not now...how many times do I have to tell you to go away?!)

**(I figured you knew that I will never. Beside i like to see how much I make you unhappy, as well as your life...)**

He heard the voice give out a dark chuckle. The throbbing in his head slowly grew.

(Shut up! Just be quiet!-)

Suddenly something slammed against the side of his head. It took him off his feet easily. He fell to the ground, laying on his side.

**(Idiot...)**

The voice said in a humorous tone. Flippy groaned in pain.

* * *

Flaky's POV:

"Whoa! Flaky I think you hit someone!"

Cuddles said in shock as he pointed towards the guy who laid on the ground.

"Huh? Oh! Are you okay?!"

She quickly dropped her bat to aid the guy who took her baseball to the head. Giggles and Petunia looked at each other worriedly. Lammy in the other hand was laughing her head off.

"Hahaha! That was unexpected!"

"Manners, Lammy..."

...

Flaky finally got to him, and kneed down besides him. She was terribly troubled deciding if he fainted or possibly died.

(What if he died?! No, calm down! He can't be!)

She shook his shoulder harshly, and leaned over to see his face.

"Hello?! A-Are you dead?!"

Flaky voice was shaking, but soon heard the man groan in response, and slowly stood up on his knees.

"Huh...?"

Flaky heart sunk as she heard that voice.

(Oh no...don't tell me..it's that..same guy...)

Her face grew pale as the memories rushed in her mind. Reminding her about that incident between them. Sweat began to ran down her face as he slowly turned around.

The second he finally faced her, she suddenly felt like she was mistaken. As if he wasn't that monster she met just today...but instead his eyes were replaced with a friendly green.

He stared at her for awhile with a confused look on his face, then he looked around him to find the baseball that nailed him in the head.

"Oh, here. This is your ball, right?"

Her heart beat started to quicken, she felt the same way when She first met him. The feeling was unbearable, She couldn't mutter a word.

"U-Uh...y-y-yes...s..s-sorry..."

Flaky face soon boiled, she felt very troubled to get out of his sight.

(Why does this guy make me so nervous?! But is he the same person that tried to..cut me?)

"Are you feeling okay?"

She heard his tender voice speak to her, then felt the warmth of his hand touch her forehead.

"How long have you been out in the sun?"

She started to tremble under his gentle touch, and glanced up at him. Just one look at his stunning face, blood squirted out her nose without warning.

Flaky gasped in shocked, and clasped her hands on her nose. Once again, she ran off without saying 'goodbye' of any sort.

Running the direction home, she heard the voices of her friends calling out to her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop, not like this!

(Why do these things only happen to me?!)

She yelled within herself, hearing her heavy breathing. Flaky didn't look back once, she only wanted to go home, and maybe stay in her bed until tomorrow. But now she has to worry about her sudden nose bleed.

* * *

Flippy's POV:

"...What was that...?"

He sat there completely lost, staring in the distance where that girl has disappeared from sight.

(She sure can run fast...wait, wasn't she that same girl i meet today?)

Flippy tilted his head in thought, and nodded to himself. Remembering those bright red eyes, and the shade of dark blush that covered her face.

"Yep...that's definitely her alright..."

"Hey! Mister, can we have that ball?"

He heard a male voice that caught his attention. Turning his head to him, and smiled.

"Oh, right. Here you go."

Flippy stood up first, and tossed the guy the baseball.

"Thanks dude! And sorry about my friend. She's a little...shy."

"Haha, I saw that. She sure can swing..."

He chuckled slightly, dusting himself off. The male nodded in agreement.

"Yep, well see ya!"

Flippy waved to him as the guy took off to his friends. His eyes wondered to the sky above him. He chuckled to himself.

(Haha..what an interesting girl...)


	6. Chapter 6: change of plans

"O-ow..."

Flaky grunted as she struggled to sit up from her bed, but her aching body slumped down onto her knees. She stayed that way for a few minutes, and risked to sit up right again. Her muscles were throbbing with pain.

"Ooow~ I guess I did a lot of workout yesterday... When I was playing baseball..."

Flaky sighed deeply then smiled at the memory that just happened yesterday on a sunny day.

(...it was fun though...)

* * *

"Holy cow! There it goes! Petunia catch it!"

Cuddles warned Petunia, he was the pitcher. Flaky took off running to the first base, then second base.

"Woohoo! You go Flaky!"

She could hear Giggles cheering as she ran passed her. Flaky noticed from the corner of her eye that Petunia retrieved the ball.

Flaky slid on the ground, and was able to make a home run.

"Safe!"

She gave out an relieving sigh, she made it! Flaky slowly sat on her legs, examining her knee, luckily it wasn't scratched.

"Woohoo, nice slide flaky!"

Flaky twirled her head around to see Cuddles and Giggles running over to her. Their smiles are wide, and amazed.

"You totally went for it!"

"Hey dude, you ripped your pants.."

Cuddles kneed down, and looked at her torn jeans. Flaky slightly smiled, but was embarrassed, and laughed awkwardly.

"Aha~ yeah, it'll be fine..."

Cuddles patted flaky on the back. It gave her a bit of a scare, but it made her feel happy knowing she did great.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go again!"

Giggles cheered. Lammy gave out a sigh, and grinned.

"Nice slide there Flaky!"

Lammy help flaky up, and patted her head. Flaky smiled brightly.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

(Then...I pitched, and ran into that boy again...)

Flaky gazed outside through the window to see the sun beaming down, and the clear blue sky.

She blushed as she thought about him again.

(...why do I have to be so awkward with guys?! He probably thinks I'm so weird!)

Flaky dug her face into her pillow, mumbling under her breath. She was lucky it was a Friday. She couldn't bare to run into that guy again!

(Why am I acting this way? I've seen a lot of boys in school, maybe it's because I never talked to one...no that can't be it...)

Flaky has played tons of sports back then when she was just a little girl...she would prefer to play soft ball with the boys.

"Why is that boy different from the others?"

She asked herself knowing there wasn't a reason she could figure out herself. Flaky turned her head to the clock across the room.

"...2:34pm.."

Flaky rubbed her aching legs, and tried to reive the pain in her shoulders. She just remembered that she ran out of milk, and bread.

A quick trip to the grocery store should give her something to do. She tossed her pillow aside and hopped off her bed to get dressed.

She put on her favorite knitted sweater, a tan-top under it, and wore long jeans.

Flaky walked to her bathroom, as she took a glance at the mirror-

"Ahhhh!"

A piercing scream rang through the whole house as flaky reeled back and her back touched the wall behind her. After a long look in the mirror she breathed out.

"...oh, it's..just my reflection...heh..I'm so pathetic..."

Flaky's hair was a mess, it had tangles, and it looked so much like a lions mane. She began to giggle at herself for giving herself a good scare, but now she has to worry about brushing her hair.

(This is going to hurt...let's do this...)

After a few hours of agony, flaky manage to get her hair brushed. She wiped her tiny tears of pain that was in the corner of her eyes.

(I can't believe that took two hours..luckily it's only 4:32...)

Flaky was deciding if she should tie up her hair and make it look pretty, but chose not to, since her hair had many layers. She quickly rushed out the door, and walked to the grocery store.

While she walked half way, she saw up ahead was a clown...well she figured he was.

(No..clowns are colorful, and they talk..it must be a mime.)

Flaky stopped to watch the man juggle a few balls and do a few tricks. He noticed her staring and smiled.

"Oh, hi..haha.."

Flaky quickly greeted him as she took a step back. He raised up both hands and shakes them side to side. The balls that he was juggling were tossed into the air.

"...it's okay? Well...I gotta go..mister."

She was just to leave until he stopped her. He pull out a beautiful rose from behind his back, and offered it to her. Then he caught the juggling balls that came back down.

"Oh! T-Thank you...mister..."

Flaky said bashfully as she accepted the rose, and continued to the grocery store. The mime waved 'goodbye'.

(He sure was nice...)

She giggled as she knowledges the bright red rose. Flaky didn't want to lose it so she put it in her hair since she had no where to keep it safe.

As flaky finally reached the store, she walked up to the entrance. She jumped at a sudden scream of a man, turning toward the noise only to see a terrifying thing. It was those two thieves again, and their were stealing from a man! They were outside of the grocery store at the far end.

"Heehee! Thanks for the cash, no-hands!"

"Give it back! Someone!"

The armless man yelled for help but was soon silenced when the younger thief stomped his head to the ground.

"Aw shut it! No one will even bother!"

He said harshly as he took another brutal blow to the helpless man. Flaky watched in horror then took a step back.

(Oh no...the police! I should-)

"Hey...lifty. Look who we got here..."

Shifty said amusedly as he nudged his brothers shoulder. Lifty took his attention off the bleeding man and saw Flaky standing there.

"Oh~ hi there, Flaky. We meet again."

He snickered as he gave another hard kick to the side of the man below him. Flaky soon felt herself shaking, she took a few steps back.

(No...no!)

"S-Someone HELP!"

Flaky screamed at the top of her lungs as she flees. Shifty quickly took off after her, so did his brother as they left their victim on the ground.

Flaky could hear the two thieves heavy footsteps behind her, she had to do something! Looking wildly to her left and right. She saw a small path in the forest, it was thick with trees and bushes. The trail looked thin, but that would have to do!

(Perfect! I can lose them there!)

She felt a little hope, but knew it wasn't time to feel safe yet. Flaky took a sharp turn to her left, the thieves looked at each other cluelessly, but continued to follow.

"Why are you running? We just want to talk!"

Flaky heard lifty's meddling voice calling out to her. But she didn't want to take a chance to slow down. She was running out of breath, her legs were getting tired.

(I have to find someone..anyone who would help...!)

Flaky could hear herself panting heavily as she ran. Then she heard a yelp from one of the thieves, looking back she saw the oldest trip and causing him to make Lifty fall.

"Ahh! You idiot!"

Hearing lifty yell at his older brothers mistake. Flaky took this chance to get more ahead and hopefully lose them for good! She felt so scared, the thought of them catching her this far off from the road made her shiver.

She soon heard them catching up to her, they were quick to their feet. Flaky could just feel herself slowing down, she was almost about to give up until there was a dark figure up ahead. The shade of the trees covered the person face, so it was hard to tell. She knew it was a man, but who would be all the way out here?

"I think I see her!"

Flaky's heart jumped when she heard the thief's voice, and footsteps that made a sound as they stomped on dry leaves. She quickly ran to the man, her breathing could be heard as she stopped in front of him.

"...m-mister..please...there's..*huff* bad people..after me!"

Flaky begged as she heard them getting closer. There was a long pause, then when the guy glanced over his shoulder a pair of glowing neon eyes stared down at flaky.

* * *

Fliqpy's POV:

He flinched at the sound of tiny steps behind him. Fliqpy was just about to take a look until he heard that same broken voice that was shaking with fear just a few days back.

"...m-mister..please...there's..*huff* bad people..after me!"

**(Haha...i recognize that small voice...)**

As fliqpy glanced over his shoulder as he saw those innocent eyes widen with shock. He gave out a snicker as he stared at her.

**"Bad people..? Haha...too bad for you that you came cross something worst!"**

He chuckled darkly. He could see her face turn pale, and her pupils shrunk with terror. Fliqpy took a step closer, smiling widely at her.

**(Looks like I'm not going to be bored after all!)**

He watched her quiver as she backed up, then she turned her head toward the noise that was almost near them. She kept looking back and forth.

**(She looks like she's worried about two things at once...)**

**"What is it?"**

Fliqpy narrowed his eyes. She looked back at him only to stare at him. Suddenly she ran towards him and hid behind his back. He was stunned at her actions.

**(What? What is she hiding from..?)**

His thought drifted off when two man came through the bushes. They looked out of breath, and tired. He turned his head to the girl who was shaking. Fliqpy looked back at the two males with a calm expression.

(From what I could tell...they have been chasing her...and she wants me to protect her...?)

He laughed a bit that the thought.

"Hey..where did this guy come from?"

"I don't know..."

The two brothers talked quietly as they knowledge the man in front of them. Fliqpy filched when he felt nails digging into his side.

**"Hey! Your squeezing more than just fabric there!"**

"Huh! Oh, s-sorry!"

She apologized, loosening her grip on him. Fliqpy sighed heavily then turned his attention back to the thieves. They seem to be calm, but what will they do now?

"Heh, You see flaky has lost her way..and we're here to take her back home..."

The older male was the first one to make up excuses. He heard a small whimper from the frightening girl. Fliqpy stared at them, then grinned darkly.

**"Haha...is that the best you could come up with...?"**

He said in a low voice, glaring at them. His eyes paralyzed them, he saw sweat running down their terrified faces.

The two brothers began to look nervous, and glanced at each other.

They gave out a weak laughter as they backed up. Fliqpy gave out an insane laughter as he pulled out his Bowie knife, and before the older thief could react it was too late.

"Ahhhhh!"

Flaky's POV:

* * *

Flaky knees weaken as she saw the scene in front of her. Seeing crimson spray everywhere, and blood bleeding out where the monster has stabbed him without warning. Lifty back up into a tree behind him, and cowardly ran off without even trying to stop the crazed man.

(Oh..no..why is this...happening? What's wrong with him?!)

She could only stand there watching the sweet man from yesterday turn back into...that monster. Shifty screams were replaced with gurgling as he spurted out blood. There was soon a red puddle under their feet, and witness the murder slashing open his stomach and pulling out his inner organs.

Flaky couldn't take the revolting smell or see this monster stabbing shifty's corpse over and over again. She kneeled down, feeling sick to her stomach, and threw up.

(Why is he doing this?! He was so nice before...)

Flaky's tears filled her eyes, and quietly sobbed. She covered her ears to avoid hearing the sickening sound of blood dripping and flesh being torn away from its body.

"Please...s-stop..."

She whispered loudly to herself between sobs. Flaky suddenly felt something grabbed to the top of her hair in a harsh way, removing her hands to grasp the hand that held it tightly. Through her teary eyes she saw 'him' up close just like before, except this time he has her right where he wanted her.


End file.
